pshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Novus Prime
' Novus Prime '''is an in-home game created by Hellfire Games in which players will take command of their own fighter ships to counter an alien threat to Earth. It has been available to players as of Dec. 2 of 2010, and has been closely monitored and upgraded since. It offers many exclusive rewards and content, for which many power-ups and add-ons can be purchased to offer various strategies and advantages. 'Novus Prime Lore' First Contact Several months ago, the remnants of a small spacecraft were discovered in Earth’s orbit. A team from a tiny manned orbital station investigated, returning with a sealed pod they found within the wreckage. An unseen being within the pod beseeched them for help, communicating through a series of images transmitted to the station’s screens. The crew did what they could, bringing what items they could find and handing them over to the newcomer. An alien rescue vessel arrived within 48-hours, coming in the form of a small craft resembling a jagged blade. The pod requested to be transferred to the ship, projecting its gratitude in many languages. The encounter was designated Top Secret, and the crew was ordered to remain silent. A New Threat Many weeks passed without incident, and just as the crew began thinking that they’d never see their mysterious guest again, a squad of the blade-like ships appeared on their sensors, with a monstrous metal hulk in-tow. The visitors came bearing a gift of gratitude, though the package had clearly seen better days. The crew was informed over radio in broken English that they would be receiving a new space station, which would be essential for fighting “The Enemy.” As an army of machines built a space station out of the burnt-out hulk, vague information regarding the oncoming invasion was sent to the station crew. The foes were described as “relentless,” “limitless,” and “without life.” Three weeks passed with no further communication from the alien benefactors. The new station reached the point where it could safely be occupied by humans, and the small orbital from Earth was brought aboard. Helpful speaking robots greeted the crew, informing them that they would be assisting with all their needs for the upcoming defense of the nearby planet. The crew aided the robots in designing the aesthetics and human comforts of the station, knowing that they had been drafted for the greatest responsibility any being from their species had ever known: These twelve men and women had become the first line of defense against the biggest invasion in the history of mankind. 'Add-Ons' Several Purchasable add ons are available for players to upgrade their ships, weapons, and experience boosting. Players can also purchase new ships entirely and customize their gaming expereince. Some of these upgrades also include costumes and clothing outfits for avatars. 'Vindication''' On January 9th, 2012 Hellfire Games introduced a new expansion of content for Novus Prime; Vindication. This update introduced a variety of add on content, as well as the ability for players to increase their level to 30. Players were given far more rewards between levels, and those that had already reached said levels were automatically granted the rewards upon logging in. The introduction of the Obsidian race was also included in the ongoing battle against the Bot Armada.